neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
June 19th through 24th
Recipes and Credits for the menus June 19th through the 24th are here. 'June 19' Breakfast Chili Spiced Chicken Soup with Spotlight Peppers and Avocado Relishmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo by Becky Luigart-Stayner, and Styling by Melanie J. Clarke South African Koeksisterstastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by LottaMadness Gunline Coffeeallrecipes.com *Recipe by CATWALK16 and Photo by Baker Bee Dinner Garden Foacciatasteofhome.com *Recipe and Photo by Taste of Home Chorizo Lentil Stewtastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Heather Raspberry Ginger Sorbetmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Coastal Living, Photo by Jennifer Davick and Styling by Lydia DeGaris-Pursell South Carolina Sweet Teaallrecipes.com *Recipe by Deanna Ross and Photo by Jamie 'June 20' Breakfast Cashew Chicken Salad Sandwichesmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Randy Mayor and Jan Gautro Cherry Barsallrecipes.com *Recipe by Jane Kamp and Photo by Kathleen Spiced Coffee with Cinnamon Whipped Creammyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Health Dinner Tilapia Forentineallrecipes.com *Recipe by PHILADELPHIA Cooking Creme and Photo by januarysarah Zu-Canoeseatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well Fresh Fruit and Yogurt Ice Popsallrecipes.com *Recipe by april20 and Photo by Yasmeen Spiced Pear Tearecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by diabetic Living 'June 21' Breakfast Buttermilk Pumpkin Waffles with Apples and Cider Syrupmyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Sunset Curried Chicken Tea Sandwichesmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living and Photo by Charles Watson Lime Ginger Honeydewfood.com *Recipe by Krsi Sue and Photo by Chef Dee Iced Coffee Lattetasteofhome.com *Recipe and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Chicken Breasts with Apple Curry Saucedelish.com *Recipe and Photo by Good Housekeeping Research Institute Pepperoni Floret Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by Taste of Home and Photo by Heidikins Chocolate Ice Creamtasteofhome.com *Recipe and Photo by Taste of Home Peach Shortcake Towerstasteofhome.com *Recipe and Photo by Taste of Home 'June 22' Breakfast Breakfast Casserole Supremefood.com *Recipe by Gramma Connie Verbeck and Photo by Pumpkie Autumn Apple Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by daisy and Photo by Paula S'Mores Barsallrecipes.com *Recipe by Karo and Photo by Allrecipes Homemade Mocha Frappetastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by sprinkledwithflour Dinner Roast Beef and Cheddar Roll-Upsrealsimple.com *Recipe from Real Simple and Photo by Dana Gallagher Peruvian Cevichemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Sunset and Photo by Leigh Beisch Blackberry Cobbler Barstastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by sprinkledwithflour Spiced Ice Teatasteofhome.com *Recipe and Photo by Taste of Home 'June 23' Breakfast Pannu Kakku (Finnish Oven Pancake)food.com *Recipe by LiisaN and Photo by aevil Tropical Fruit Salad with Spiced Syrupeatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well Maple Cream Coffeetasteofhome.com *Recipe and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Mediterranean Tilapiaallrecipes.com *Recipe by FLAPJACK18 and Photo by Kristen O'Brien Baja Black Beans, Corn and Ricefood.com *Recipe by Barb Gentz and Photo by Kumquat the Cat's Friend Rustic Berry Tarteatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well Black Tea with Lemon Balmtasteofhome.com *Recipe from Birds & Brooms and Photo by Taste of Home 'June 24' Breakfast Lemon Yogurt Pancakes with Blueberry Syruptastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Maddie {little maddie's} Bacon 'n' Egg Salad Sandwichesallrecipes.com *Recipe by Delores Sutton and Photo by Allrecipes Cucumber and Cantaloupe Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by Seynet and Photo by SunnyByrd Easy Raspberry Lemonadeallrecipes.com *Recipe by Toni Hermansen and Photo by Allrecipes Dinner Southwest Chicken Chopped Saladtastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Laura's Latest Cilantro Tomato Brushettatasteofhome.com *Recipe by Lisa Kane and Photo by Taste of Home Banoffe Pievideojug.com *Recipe, Photo and Video by The VideoJug Team Sunshine Juiceallrecipes.com *Recipe by Nic in the UK and Photo by Linda (LMT) Reference